everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Birds of a Feather Club
The Birds of a Feather Club is a club for any student with the destiny to be a bird or if they are already a bird (or part bird). The members are the school's eyes in the sky, they stop bullying and if they see anything that looks suspicious, they report it back to the club. It's also a place for students with bird destinies to just hang out together. Originally, the club was only for students with bird destinies, but it now allows in any student that has wings (bats, dragons, griffins, etc). Meetings The meetings are held in the Mirrornet Tower on a Saturday morning so all the members have to be early birds. Most of the members fly up through the open windows, as they are birds, but there are stairs up for anyone who can't for what ever reason. Extra meetings can be called by anyone in the club if they see bullying taking place or if they see something suspicious. Members Leader Petronia Vindice- Originally the leader of a rag-tag group of vigilantes, she naturally fell into the position of leader once a school club was formally established. The room that became the club room was converted from the original hangout. Vice Gloom Corvid- Takes a lot of administrative duties off Petronia, but her main role appears to be helping the leader with anger management. Ailbhe Lir, Ailbhe was the person who started the club but she didn't want to be the one to run it so she made Petronia the leader. Regular Members *Icarus Juniper, who prefers grappling with emotional issues people deal with rather than the more tangible animosity of bullies. *Zenon Perroquet, who loves to travel far and wide, going sightseeing to expand his knowledge on fellow parrots, and wants to prove that parrots can be sophisticated *Khalid Laqlaq, who loves to amuse himself by laughing and telling jokes to the other club members *Feather Xiang, who's extroverted and outgoing attitude automatically made him interested in the club, and loves to provide love and support to not only the members, but also the other students on campus. *Deryn Corbeau, who loves to sing and give shinies to victims of bullies, and is also inclined to throw things at bullies. *Stella Nocturnal, who generally hates why people misunderstand Owls, and she is wise *Aya Bird, who always comes early and always makes a ruckus with her wings. *Glee Corvid, who frequently brings snacks and less frequently shares them. *Will speak up an ddefend those whom he witnesses being bullied but also works as a mediator as well and is *Rowan Dove, attends as much as he can, misses barely any meetings. He finds himself somewhat at home in the club, even if he just listens, more than talks. Irregular Members *Marcel Pigeon, who keeps to himself since he wants to reject all the frivolities of the world and learn the simple ways of the pigeon and the dove. *Asuka Suzume, who - even though busy with many athletic trials - supports the club highly, respecting and helping other bird destinies to speak up (even the absent-tongued). *André Skov - while considered an irregular member, André works as a mediator and counselor of some sort for victims to confide while offering escort services, guarding bully victims and walking them to classes should they feel too intimidated to do so on their own. He has a lot of extracurricular and other duty bound activities filling his time plate to be considered a 'regular' but is still just as valuable for the emotional support he provides for those both in and outside of the club. *Griselle Damgaard, who, despite her fridgid reputation and as a past victim of bullying herself, is gun-ho for the club's cause. Co-curriculars and dance courses bar her from perfect attendance, but she'll lend an ear for victims who struggle with depression and other mental health issues. She keeps a close eye on her rowdy fledgling cousins in particular, and will confront tormentors with a sharp tongue when necessary. Contacts These are students who haven't bird destinies or don't want to be an actual member of the club. They alert the club members if bullying is taking place or if they have seen something suspicious. Category:Clubs Category:School Groups